


Вечно

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Вечность [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Твои воспоминания так важны для тебя, о Темный?» - сам собой слетел с губ Шин-О вопрос, и ответ Дайкендзи навсегда изменил жизнь сококу: «Я осознал их важность, стоило мне их утратить»





	Вечно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156878) by [Nherizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu). 



> Цитата курсивом взята из оригинального ККМ-романа.

Когда-то под старым деревом…  
Откинув с лица мешающие темные пряди, cококу Дайкендзя закрыл лежащую на коленях книгу, и его взгляд утонул в безбрежном пространстве зеленой травы, а мысли устремились к яркому мужчине, которому он принадлежал телом и душой.  
Истинный король, Шин-О-хейка.  
Откуда-то издалека раздались крики птиц-дурнознаков, возвещая полдень. Находящийся вне всяких стен Дайкендзя вздохнул и поудобнее прислонился к могучему дереву, чьи густые, развесистые ветви и нежные листья защищали его кожу от яростных лучей солнца. Его взгляд затуманился, веки прикрылись, а на губах появилась слабая улыбка. Даже в нынешнюю жару память о том времени все еще будоражила его ум.  
Память о том времени, когда впервые встретили взгляды светло-голубых и черных глаз.  
– Наслаждаешься видом с холма, мой Мудрец?  
Тот распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился, поймав ослепительный золотой отсвет от волос вставшего перед ним мужчины – тот словно всем телом источал непревзойденную прирожденную харизму.  
Дайкендзя вдохнул поглубже душистого воздуха, со смешком заправил прядку за ухом и встал – медленно, но как всегда грациозно.  
– Разглядывание панорамы не входит в круг ваших интересов, Шин-О-хейка.  
– Зато ты входишь, – Шин-О положил руку на худое плечо своего Мудреца и нежно погладил так, словно тот был хрупким и стеклянным. – Ты всегда был довольно меланхоличен, однако нынешний ты гораздо больше достоин любви.  
– Так и есть, – улыбнулся Дайкендзя, встречаясь глазами с Шин-О, – вы дали мне воспоминания.  
Шин-О скользнул взглядом по лицу своего спутника жизни – и, возможно, не только жизни. Очень может быть… что он станет его вечным спутником, на срок, превышающий любую жизнь или даже послежизнь.  
Шин-О улыбнулся. Долгие годы назад, когда он впервые встретил своего Мудреца, тот валялся в грязи, но даже тогда он не мог отвести глаз от черноволосого незнакомца. Даже когда он направил меч на своего будущего Мудреца, с губ сококу не сорвалось ни слова, и совесть заставила Шин-О отпустить его. А потом выяснилось, что тот потерял память.  
Но так ли были важны для него его воспоминания?  
  
 _– Твои воспоминания так важны для тебя, о Темный?_  
– Я осознал их важность, стоило мне их утратить.  
– Тогда я буду молиться за тебя. Да ни утратишь ты больше не единого воспоминания, никогда.  
  
Меж ними повисла тишина, Шин-О блуждал взглядом по светло-голубому своду небес. Теперь он хорошо знал ценность того благословения… которое однажды в будущем могло обернуться для Дайкендзи проклятьем.  
– Ты все еще благодарен мне за то благословение?  
Услышав вопрос, Дайкендзя пристально посмотрел на дорогого его сердцу короля, а мигом позже уголки его губ приподнялись в мягкой улыбке. Черные волосы взметнулись на ветру, когда весенний ветерок налетел на них, словно приветствуя добрых знакомых.  
– Да, ваше величество. И если в один черный день я пожалею о воспоминаниях, которые никогда не смогу забыть, даже если захочу, прошу, пусть следующие мои слова навсегда останутся в вашем сердце. Я живу этими воспоминаниями, и, быть может, эти воспоминания живы, чтобы защищать вас.  
Мелодия весеннего ветерка и шелест листьев над ними окутывали их спокойствием. Шин-О напоследок вновь погладил Дайкендзю по плечу, ответив на полный чувств взгляд черных глаз не менее пылким взглядом. Отныне уютная тишина стала их другом, и они обратили взор на зеленые просторы, раскинувшиеся под ними. С каждой прошедшей секундой их плечи становились все ближе и ближе, а сами они уселись, прислоняясь все к тому же дереву.  
– Я навсегда запомню эти слова, Дайкендзя.  
И после этого на их лицах можно было видеть одни лишь улыбки; в их сердцах поселилось глубокое умиротворение. И Шин-О сдержал свое обещание…  
  
Даже сейчас, встречаясь взглядом со взглядом уже других черных глаз и чувствуя, что воспоминания об их общем прошлом все еще сильны в Мурате, Шин-О не смог сдержать улыбки– и они оба заулыбались. Даже несмотря на то, что глубоко внутри Мурата до сих пор боролся с печалью и горем, вызываемыми воспоминаниями, они все равно по-прежнему улыбались вместе. И знали, что сколько бы ни прошло лет, стоит им просто закрыть глаза и перенестись мыслями в те старые добрые времена, когда они сидели под деревом, как их вновь омоет спокойствие того места и слова, сказанные тогда…  
  


Я живу этими воспоминаниями,  
и, быть может, эти воспоминания живы, чтобы защищать вас.


End file.
